Business Acumen
Business Acumen is L's first Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It occurs in the afternoon south of East Melville Street in the Commercial District. Dialogue : "Ah, our dear friend Cross. You have come at a most fortuitous moment." : "This good Ma-non fellow intends to buy one of our many fine creations." : "However, he wishes to pay us not in credits, but in pizza!" : "We have stressed repeatedly that we rarely eat pizza, but he remains quite adamant." : "We are reminded of your human aphorism that a nod is as good as a drink with a blind horse. How true!" : "It matters naught how good this frozen pizza is—a barter economy is not a viable model." : Suggest – "Say that L could sell the pizza to other Ma-non." :: "Hmm. An intriguing proposition." :: "That possibility had not occurred to us." :: "We are reminded of the time we sold a small rock found in Noctilum to a superstitious woman for 3,000 credits." :: "Very well. We shall sell the pizza at an elevated price to other Ma-non who have bought into the pizza fad." :: "But… Hold a moment." :: "Surely the customer that overpays for the pizza would come to fiercely regret being taken advantage of, and later spurn our business." :: "We mustn't sacrifice long-term profits for a small, short-term gain." :: "No, instead of immediately reselling these frozen pizzas at a markup…" :: "We should find a way to use our talents to increase their value, THEN resell them at an appropriate price!" :: "In other words, we will accept pizzas in lieu of credits from the Ma-non, upgrade said stock of pizzas, and then sell them to different Ma-non customers." :: "This could be the beginning of a beautiful new business model!" :: "But wait…" :: "That would be an endless loop of pizza—one that would leave us without money for the rest of our days." :: "Dear us. Whatever are we to do…?" :: (END) : Admire – "Express admiration at L's business acumen." (+heart) :: "Well, as they say, "When in Rome get to roaming."" :: "Mr. Nagi was kind enough to suggest a book of economics that he believed would help us with our fledgling business." :: "He mentioned that it had been written by the founder of Sakuraba Industries." :: "We found it to be temendously interesting—both for learning Earth history and traditions, as well as economics." :: "And now that we think back, the book stressed that one must always prioritize long-term gains over short-term profits." :: "We suppose that would include being willing to accept pizza as a means of payment." :: "So perhaps we could find a way to increase the value of the pizza, then resell it at an appropriate markup?" :: "This could be the beginning of a beautiful new business model!" :: "We need to begin developing new products at once, lest we wander this opportunity. We will continue our conversation another day!" :: (END) Category:L Heart-to-Hearts